


that's it; it's split. (but we'll recover)

by Anonymous



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Amputation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Car Accidents, Cooking, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Episode 4 doesn't exist, Everybody Lives, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Human Terrence Addison, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marijuana, Medical Jargon, Medical Trauma, Medicinal Drug Use, Men Crying, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Nonverbal Communication, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Permanent Injury, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Prosthesis, Recreational Drug Use, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Blame, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Tenderness, Texting, but it's already the longest non-multichapter thing i've written so, henry and lisa aren't together, i wanted this to be longer, i'm a big dumb kinnie ok. it was only a matter of time, it's gonna have to do !, mr addison is human and valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: everything stays, but it still changes.Healing is a process, as everyone knows. Sal blames himself. Larry learns to cope.They'll be alright.





	that's it; it's split. (but we'll recover)

_liisa i fucke dup_

_Sal, what's wrong?_

_i ffucked up i fukced up im soryr_

_Sal, it's okay. What happened? Do you need me to come there?_

_yeah_

_Okay. Where are you?_

_hospiral_

_i'm sorry_

_Deep breaths, Sal. You'll get through this._

_Is Larry with you?_

_uh_

_yea_

_but i can't talkk toh im_

_Why not?_

_hhe's in crit conditon_

_msorry_

Ash sat beside her friend. "Sal?"

He didn't respond. He only bounced his leg, whining low in his throat.

She reached for his hand. His grip was just a bit too tight. He opened up the notes on his phone and typed for a moment.

_can't talk :(_

"Hey, it's okay." She gently pet his hair. "You don't have to talk."

_my ffault_

"No. No, no, this isn't your fault. Don't talk like that."

 _i wasn't suppposed todrive_ _. cyclops ◞ ‸ ◟_

"That doesn't mean this is your fault. You didn't mean for this to happen, okay?"

_stupid stupid sutpid stupdi stiuupd sutp_

"You're not stupid, Sally Face." She wrapped one arm around his shoulder and gently kissed his prosthetic. He leaned into her, burying his face in her hair as his body was wracked with sobs.

"It's okay, Sal. It's gonna be okay."

Todd soon appeared on Sal's other side. Though he usually wasn't a fan of physical contact, he put his unbroken hand on Sal's back and rubbed small circles for a bit before pulling away to text his boyfriend.

The three of them waited for any sign of their fourth member. 

* * *

_I'm here._

_we're in the waiting room, Ms. J (this is Ashley)_

_Thanks, Ash. Tell Sal I'll be there soon._

_will do!! <3_

"Lisa said should be here in a few minutes," Ash said softly. 

Sal whined again. "Don't wanna," he muttered. "Pissed."

"She's not gonna be pissed at you, Sal. She loves you like you're her own son."

Another low whine. Ash sighed, all but pulling her friend into her lap. (She would have, too, if not for the arms of their chairs between them.)

Todd licked his lips anxiously. He stood to speak to a man behind a desk.

Ash watched him silently, not letting go of Sal. She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"He's gonna be okay," She assured him. "He's a tough dude. You know that."

"I know." His voice was barely audible. "I just . . ." He sighed. 

"I know, Sally Face. I know."

Ash looked up, nudging Sal, as Lisa entered the room. She came over and pulled the two of them into a tight hug. 

"I'm glad you two are okay," she said. Her voice was haunted by laughter. "Where are Todd and Larry?"

"Todd's talking to one of the receptionists. Larry, uh. He's still in emergency surgery."

Lisa sighed through her nose. "What happened?"

"'t's my fault," Sal murmured. "I was driving us around, and we got into an accident."

"It's _not_ his fault," Ash retorted. "The other guy ran a red light and slammed right into the side of Henry's car. Larry got the worst of it since he was riding shotgun."

"I wasn' supposed t'be driving," Sal continued. "Don't even have my license yet."

"But you  _do_ have your learner's permit, and there were three other adults who  _do_  have their licenses in the car with you. You didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

Sal grunted, bringing his knees up to his chest. "Still my fault."

Lisa knelt before the blue-haired man curling into himself in his chair. "Sal, this is  _not_ your fault, alright? You're a wonderful young man and I don't blame you for this whatsoever." She put one hand on his knee. "Hey, look at me."

He hesitated, but complied anyway. His good eye was red and both were puffy with tears.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, okay? I don't appreciate when people are so mean to the folks I love."

Sal couldn't help but smile. He unfurled himself and fell into Lisa's open arms. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Of course," she replied. She started to pull away as Todd came back over. "What happened to your arm?"

"It got broken in the crash," he explained. "Partial ulnar fracture. I'm honestly just surprised it didn't go all the way through, with my vitamin D deficiency."

Lisa winced through her smile. "Ooh, I know how much broken bones suck. But don't worry; you'll be fine in a couple of months, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not too worried about it." He ran his fingernails over the plaster. "Shame it's my right arm though. I need this one to write."

"It'll go by like that." Lisa snapped her fingers. 

A nurse turned the corner from the hallway beyond. "You're here for Mr. Johnson," she asked, "right?"

Their smiles fell. Todd was the first to speak.

"Is he okay?"

The nurse nodded. "He'll live," she assured them. "He just came out of surgery. Unfortunately, he suffered severe damage to his lower right leg. We weren't able to save it."

There was a brief period of silence.

"You're saying," Sal said quietly, "it had to be amputated."

"Yes." The nurse turned to look at Lisa. "I assume you're his mother?"

It took her a moment to respond. "Y-yes," she said. Her voice was steady, but she looked like her knees were about to give out beneath her. "Can we see him?"

"Of course. He probably won't be up for a while, though; he's still recovering."

"Yeah. 'Course." She took a few steps forward, then froze. She turned to the three kids behind her. "Are you coming?"

Todd bit his lip. "I'm not good with, uh." He gestured to the general surroundings. "This. Hospitals, I mean." He swallowed thickly. "I think I'm just gonna wait for Neil. Is that-?"

"Yeah, no, of course," Ash said. "Yeah. You don't have to come if you don't wanna."

"Okay."

"We'll let you know when he wakes up," Sal added, though he hadn't moved either. His hands were shaking.

"Sal?" Ash took a step toward him and took his hand. "Are you okay?"

"No," he said softly. "But I need to see him."

"Okay." She pulled him along gently, putting one arm back around his shoulders.

Lisa held his hand as the three of them followed the nurse to the postoperative care unit and through a door to a white room lined with soft blues and greens. He stared at the floor, taking shallow breaths, and Ash gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze. 

"You don't have to do this," she reminded him.

"Yes I do." His voice was firm, though it trembled. He took a deep breath and finally looked up.

Larry usually looked like he was right on the edge of coming down with something; it was as much of a fact as Sal's cleft lips. But to see him lying there in a hospital bed was something else entirely. 

His long hair lay around him, a halo of dark brown against starched white cotton. He didn't look like he was sleeping (at least, not restfully). A tube dripped fluids into the crook of his left elbow from two separate sources.  _Saline_ , he thought absently,  _and probably morphine_. Part of him worried that he'd get hooked on the stuff and he'd lose his best friend who he loved so much and it would be all his fault-

Ash let go of him and stood beside Larry's bed, brushing some of the messy hair off of his forehead. "How long until he wakes up?" She asked, turning to the nurse. 

"Usually about 45 minutes," she replied. "Maybe an hour."

"Oh." She bent down to kiss his cheek before heading towards the door. "I'm gonna go check out the gift shop. Be back soon, okay?"

"Sure, hun," Lisa said offhandedly as she sat on the edge of her son's bed. She took his hand and rubbed his knuckles with the pad of her thumb with a sigh. "What am I going to do with you?" A soft chuckle escaped her lips. "Imagine what your father would say . . ." Another sigh, though this one weighed heavy on her shoulders. "We're gonna get through this, Lar-Bear. I promise."

Sal watched for a moment, then the scene grew smaller. He couldn't see them anymore. The rubber soles of his sneakers slapped against the linoleum and rang in his ears, alarms blaring, telling him to  _run, run, run far away. Run until you don't know where you are. Run until your heart explodes from the pressure. Run, run, run, run, run-_

 _Impact_. 

"Woah! Salio!" Strong hands gripped his small shoulders as his breaths rattled in his chest. "Hey, c'mon. Deep breaths."

"I-I can't, I-"

"Hey, hey. It's okay."

Sal's knees buckled, but Neil kept him from slumping to the floor. He buried his face in the soft fabric of his dark green sweater.

"Hey, it's okay," he said soothingly. "C'mon. Let's get you someplace quiet."

Sal nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth. He followed the older man to the waiting room.

"Neil!" Todd stood and rushed over, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "Oh, Sal. Are you alright?"

Sal shook his head. "Too much," he muttered. "Couldn't . . ."

"It's alright," Neil assured him, rubbing his upper arm. "It's understandable, y'know?"

"It's been a long day," Todd agreed. "This has been a reasonably traumatic event, we're not angry with you for being overwhelmed." 

"But  _I_ am!" Sal's shout made heads turn, but he didn't care. "I have to _be there_ for him!  _I'm_ the reason he's going through all of this bullshit in the first place!"

"Sal, this isn't your-"

"BULLSHIT!" Sal grabbed furiously at his hair. "He could have  _died_ and  _I_ was the one driving! This is  _my_ responsibility!" 

"Sal," Todd barked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "For fuck's sake, I'm going to say this as many times as it takes for you to get it through your thick fucking skull. This is  _not_ your fault! We're  _all_ dealing with this, okay? I know that you're hurting, and we're all here for you, but Jesus fucking  _Christ_ , Fisher!" He shoved his friend, just enough to make him stumble, and wiped at the angry tears spilling from his eyes.  "God. I love you, Sal, but you can be so fucking  _stupid_ sometimes." He laughed. "Hey. You okay?"

Sal laughed too. "Yeah, yeah- okay. I-I'm okay. I'm good."

"You wanna stay out here with us until he wakes up?" Neil offered.

The blue-haired man nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay. That's cool. C'mon."

"Lisa just texted me," Todd told him. "I'll let her know you're okay."

"Thanks." He sat in one of the waiting room chairs and curled up in it, unclipping his mask to rest his head on his knees, curtained by his arms. 

* * *

"Sal," came the soft call. "Sally, hey. Come on. Wake up."

"Mmn?" He stretched his neck slightly and lifted his head, his prosthetic slipping back down his face. He wiped his eyes for a moment before adjusting it and looking up at Ash. "What's up?"

"Larry's awake," she said. "He's still kinda out of it, but he said he wanted to see you."

"He did?"

"Well, what he  _actually_ said was 'where the fuck is that cuteass bluenet,' but I sincerely doubt he was talking about your dad."

Sal could feel the blood rushing to his face. For an instant, he was almost thankful to the dog that had all but ruined his life. "Oh."

"Are you doing better now?"

"Yeah, yeah. I think I'm alright now." He redid the bottom clasp of his prosthetic. "What room is he in again?"

Ash rolled her eyes and took his hand. "C'mon, nerd."

She led him through the winding corridors. It was a wonder anyone could find their way around the place, considering how big it seemed to be. But Sal followed dutifully, this time taking a deep breath and bracing himself before entering the room. Larry was still lying there, still with the drip in his arm, but he was propped up now, laughing at something his mother had said. He looked up when he heard the door open, and his face broke into a grin when he saw Sal.

"Sally Face!" Larry adjusted himself in his bed, sitting up a little straighter and holding an arm out for Sal to take.

"Larry Face," Sal replied, a small smile spreading across his lips. He stepped forward and took his friend's hand, yelping when Larry pulled him forward into a tight hug.

"Shit, dude; I'm glad you're okay," he said.

Sal was still for a moment, tense, then wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He took a deep breath in (acrylic paints and pot and something earthy and warm) while he buried his face in Larry's long brown hair. "You scared us," he murmured, the corners of his eyes burning with tears.

"I know, I know," he laughed in response. "Sorry about that, Sally." He released the hug, almost reluctantly, but kept his hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "How're you holdin' up?"

Sal laughed hollowly. "You're seriously asking how  _I'm_ doing?" He shook his head. "You know what happened, right?"

Larry's smile fell a bit, but he shrugged it off. "It's no big deal," he said, though his hands tensed in his lap. "I'll live, y'know? You have a prosthetic and you get on just fine, right?" His smile grew again, but a hint of nerves stayed in his eyes. "You can show me the ropes."

Sal shook his head and laughed again, this time genuinely. It was soft at first, then bloomed, blossoming forth from his chest. "I don't think you understand the difference between a face and a  _leg_ , dude."

Larry smiled and put his hand on Sal's face. "You've got such a cute laugh," he murmured.

Sal's grin didn't fall, exactly, but it took on a confused edge. "What're you talking about?"

Larry pulled Sal closer, gently, so gently. It was barely a pull; Sal simply followed his hand, and Larry planted a soft kiss on the lips of his mask.

A beat passed in silence.

"What was  _that_ about?"

Larry chuckled. "Life's short," he said simply. "Don't wanna die regretting shit I never did."

Sal blinked. He shook his head. "You're still hopped up on pain meds," he said, standing and crossing the room. "The anesthetics haven't worn off yet, that's all this is." He glanced around the room. Lisa and Ash had left at some point. He couldn't see them through the window into the hallway. "Right?"

"So what if I am?" Larry gazed at him, his eyes so sleepy and sincere and filled with so much  _love_ that Sal thought his heart would burst. 

Sal quickly looked away. He folded his arms and stared at the floor. He worried the uncleft portion of his lip between his teeth. Eventually, he turned back to Larry, who had a sort of sad look on his face.

"You don't love me back," Larry murmured.

"Lar, no-" Sal rushed forward and sat beside him on his bed. He took one hand in both of his. "Larry, I'm not exactly wading through hordes of people looking to get with someone who looks like Freddy Kruger fucked a fistful of raw hamburger. You've been my best friend for so long now; I just don't wanna fuck this up."

"What're you saying?" Larry's voice was quiet, like he was afraid of the answer.  _He probably is_ , Sal thought, which sent a deep ache through his chest. 

"I'm saying that I love you too," Sal whispered, though he refused to make eye contact. "I'm just . . ." He sighed. "I'm just scared, y'know?"

Larry reached forward, around Sal's head, and brushed his fingers against the clasps of his prosthetic. He stared him in the eye, and when he nodded, unclipped it from around his head and pulled it down, letting it fall into his lap. He cupped Sal's cheek — his  _real_ cheek — smiling when Sal nuzzled into his touch. He pulled him forward and kissed him again; properly this time, lips against mangled lips (and Sal tasted like peppermint and sugar and shitty hospital coffee).

Sal carefully put one hand on the back of Larry's neck and kissed him back. He'd never kissed anyone before (an atrocity at nearly twenty-three, Ash said). He only barely remembered kissing his mother's forehead when he was around three years old. But this was different. It wasn't tainted with pain and regret and sorrow, and grief for things long gone. This was . . . nice, he decided, and he smiled. A bit of drool leaked from his lower lip, and he took a moment to wipe it away with his sleeve, but Larry didn't complain. He simply smiled, patient as ever, and happily picked up where they'd left off.

"What's this mean?" Sal asked quietly.

Larry shrugged. "What d'you want it to mean?"

Sal licked his lips as he smiled. "I kinda want it to mean I'm yours," he admitted.

"That's what I want too," Larry said, kissing Sal on the end of what remained of his nose. He laughed when it scrunched under his touch. "You're not just sayin' this shit outta pity for the crippled guy, are you?"

"Are you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Good. Neither am I."

"Good to hear." He chuckled. "I bet I'll still be faster than you with half as many legs," he teased.

"Oh, you're  _so_ on." 

* * *

It was several weeks before Larry was released from the hospital. Ash, Todd, and Sal all continued with their classes, keeping their fourth member entertained and up to date through their group chat. Ash sent him copious amounts of blurry pictures of herself with incomprehensible captions. Todd dropped random facts and out of context quotes from his programming classes. Sal continued to make everything he heard sexual in some way; something Larry used to his advantage later in the day in their private messages. 

_hey ik ur learnin abt the Actual Galaxy but ngl. i'm thinkin abt u in those cute little galaxy boxers of urs_

_LARRY,_

_can't wait to get outta here n get u to spend the night :weary:_

_larry i will Kill You_

_or would u rather i come up there? :eyes::eyes::eyes:_

_HFBXKXHJX STOPPPPP_

_make me doofus ;3c_

_:knife:_

_kinky_

Sal laughed quietly to himself, hugging his pillow. He paused, thinking for a moment about what he would say next, before a devious grin spread across his face. 

_alright_

_fine_

_i can't wait till ur outta there either_

_bc i wanna put a collar on that pretty neck of yours and have my fuckin way with you_

_all_

_night_

_long_

No response came for a few minutes. Sal bit his lip. Had he gone too far? Had he freaked him out? What if he was so disgusted he just left? What if-

_holy shit_

_hang on i gotta get in the bathroom if ur gonna be that filthy jchxjgdjxhxj_

Sal sighed in relief. 

_good thing i'm not hooked up to the heart monitor anymore lmfao_

_ur gross_

_maybe so ._

_dw sally jst a few more days n then u can do all the dirty shit u want to me :tongue:_

_can't fuckin wait :weary:_

_ah shit curfew :pensive:_

_night babe!!_

_gn baby uwu_

* * *

Sal, Ashley, Todd, and Neil were all sitting in the Johnson living room, waiting for Lisa to arrive with Larry. They could hear the two of them struggling slightly in the hall. ("It's fine, Mom," he said, "I'm not made outta glass. I can stand for a few seconds. Go on and do your thing; I'll be fine.") The four of them chattered excitedly, though their voices were hushed, while Ash lit the candles on the cake on the kitchen counter. Sal stood just beside the door, bouncing with anticipation, and-

"Surprise!" They all cheered in unison.

"Woah. Holy-"

"Welcome home, Lar," Sal said as he bent down (he bent  _down_ ; that was weird) to give his boyfriend a hug, bumping the lips of his prosthetic against his head.

Larry smiled and grabbed Sal's collar as he tried to pull away. "You're not gettin' off that easy," he teased, and lifted the bottom of his mask — which was already unclasped — to give him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Wow, okay," Todd muttered. "Since when is this happening?"

Larry smiled, almost sheepish. "Since I got outta surgery, I guess?" He smoothed the front of Sal's shirt. "Sorry."

Sal waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. We're celebrating right now, okay?"

"Yeah, this is just another reason for a party!" Ash brought the cake over to the coffee table as Larry hopped down onto the couch.

"Alright. Well, I know one thing I'm  _not_ wishing for." He waggled what remained of his leg. "That just ain't happenin'."

Neil couldn't help but laugh, even as Todd rammed an elbow into his ribs.

Larry laughed along before blowing out the candles. It was an easy afternoon; just sitting around and talking with friends so close they were practically family. 

* * *

He lay there in the quiet, face illuminated by the screen of the television across the room. A sigh escaped his barely-parted lips as he adjusted the camera angle to get a better look at what he was doing in the game as the door opened to his left. Sal stood in the doorway.

"Hey," he said softly, pausing his game and sitting up. "What're y'doin' in here so late? I thought you were gonna head home."

Sal looked down at his hands. His mouth was drawn into as thin of a line as it would get, lips pulled between his teeth. "Had a nightmare." His voice was quiet and small. "Wanted to make sure you were okay."

Larry sighed and tossed the controller away, then opened his arms. Sal came over and crawled into his lap, allowing his boyfriend to envelop him with the scent of pizza and soft, earthy musk.

"Y'wanna talk about it?"

Sal sighed. "I was back in the car after the crash," he murmured. "You died before the EMTs even got there."

Larry held Sal a little tighter. "I'm right here," he said firmly. "Don' worry 'bout me, okay?"

"I know, I know." Sal gripped Larry's arm and leaned a bit further into his chest, closing his eyes. "Can I stay in here?"

The taller of the two smiled, kissing his lover on the top of his head. "'Course, Sally Face."

"Thanks, Larry Face." He pulled himself from Larry's grasp and lay down, wrapping his arms around his waist. He was quiet for a moment as Larry continued his game. "Hey," he said quietly. "What're  _you_ doin' up?"

"Auhh, no big deal. Don't worry about it, Sal."

Sal put his hand on Larry's shoulder and looked up at him, a silent plea in his eyes.

Larry sighed, but didn't stop playing his game. "Leg's keepin' me up," he confessed. "It just happens. Don't worry about it."

"Larry-"

"Go to sleep, Sal. You have class in the morning."

"You need your sleep too, Larry," Sal argued. He sat up and wrapped both arms around his shoulders, mushing his cheek against the taller's toned upper arm. "You want me to help you?"

"How so?"

"I dunno." A mischievous smile graced his lips. "I've got a joint in my pocket."

"All the time?"

"No, just most of the time." He shrugged. "It helps me sleep."

Larry chuckled. "Okay, fine. My dad's lighter's in my pants pocket."

"Where are your pants?"

"Floor."

"Of course." Sal laughed as he reached down to retrieve the ripped black jeans. He easily found the Zippo in the front pocket, lit the hand-rolled cigarette, and held it between his teeth so he could put the lighter back in the pants and the pants back on the floor. He took a quick hit, letting the familiar effects wash over him, before passing it off to Larry, who had saved his game and shut off the console.

Larry let out a contented hum as he blew the smoke from his nostrils. Sal couldn't help but stare, smiling when his boyfriend turned to look at him. He waited until Larry took another hit before going in for a kiss. The smoke passed from Larry's lips to his, and they both laughed a bit.

"Stupid," Larry said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I love you."

"Love you too, dumbass," Sal replied. He took the joint from between Larry's fingers and extinguished it in the ashtray on the bedside table, pulling Larry down to the bed with him. Larry pulled the covers up over the two of them and giggled.

"Just like when we were sixteen, huh?"

"Yeah. But now I can do this." Sal leaned forward and kissed Larry square on the mouth.

"Pshh. Y'coulda done that before."

"But I didn't, so I'm not gonna pass up the opportunity to do it now." He snuggled into Larry's chest. "Night, Lar."

"Night, Sal." 

* * *

"Ash, put the camera down," Larry laughed.

"No way! This is a historic moment, and I intend to get every second of it."

Larry shook his head. "Sal-?"

"Sorry, bud. I can't control that woman for the life of me."

"Todd?"

"I think it could prove beneficial to have a video record of today's events.

Larry turned to his final saving grace. "Mom?"

"I'm the one who told her to bring her camera. Do you really think I'm gonna tell her to put it away?"

Larry tried to scowl, but his smile only grew. "I hate all of you," he said, staring down at his feet. "Okay, here goes nothing."

He stood, gripping the handlebars on either side of himself. Sal was right beside him, arms half-raised in case he needed the extra support. Todd was staring intently at the structure of the leg itself. Lisa was standing in place to serve as a checkpoint.

"How's it feel?" Ash tried not to let her excitement compromise her camerawork.

Larry didn't respond for a moment. "Weird," he decided. "But good weird. I've spent most of my life with two legs, but I  _just_ got used to the one, y'know?" He laughed a little, testing his weight on it. "Can I move now?"

"Yeah," the prosthetist said. "Go on ahead."

"Alright." He put his right foot forward, tentatively shifting his weight fully into it. His left followed. His hand flew up, gripping tightly to Sal's arm. He laughed again, kissing Sal's knuckles, before putting his hand back on the railing. "It's harder than it looks, okay?"

"I didn't say it didn't look hard!" Sal grinned beneath his prosthetic. 

"Man, I'm gonna give you  _such_ a run for your money once I get the hang of this thing."

"Does it seem too tall at all?" The prosthetist chimed in. "Too short?"

"A little tall, maybe?" He paused to lift his shirt. Ash zoomed in on his now-lopsided hips. "Yeah, I think it's too tall."

"Well, that's fine; it's brand new. We can always adjust it. Just try walking, okay?"

He sighed, still grinning, and continued until he stood directly before his mother. He lifted his left foot slightly, trying to measure his height against hers.

"She's still taller, dude," Todd informed him.

"Dammit." He lowered himself once more.  

"That's right; you're always gonna be my baby boy." Lisa pulled her son in for a hug.

"Aw, Mom- c'mon!" He squirmed in her grasp. "Mama!"

She laughed as she released him, ensuring he was stable on his own two feet.

"Alright, how about you sit down so we can adjust that leg, hm?"

"Yeah, alright." He turned around and walked back to his chair, this time without reaching for Sal until he had sat down.

"You're doin' awesome," Sal told him, nuzzling their foreheads together. "You're amazing."

"It's 'cause I wanna impress you," Larry teased, giving the nose of Sal's prosthesis a quick kiss.

"You already do that every day, you dork." 

* * *

"You want me to take that?"

Larry grunted as he pulled a final cardboard box from the back of his mother's van. "Nah, I'm good," he called. "Shut the trunk for me, will you, Sal?"

"Sure."

Todd held the door open as Larry struggled slightly up the stairs, his knee strapped into a hands-free crutch. Neil, ever the gentleman, took the box from his arms.

"Neil, I can-"

"Ap-bap-pap," the older man interrupted. "I'm gonna help you whether you like it or not."

"Don't bother arguing with him," Sal commented as he came up behind his boyfriend. "He doesn't even listen to Todd."

Larry rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm starving." He wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge, prying open a plastic container of raw baby spinach and taking a fistful of it.

Todd looked on incredulously. "Are you seriously just gonna eat that plain?"

Larry nodded, already attempting to stuff all of it into his mouth at once. "Tasty," he said, as though no other explanation as required.

Sal laughed. "You're a fuckin' disaster, dude."

"What d'you want me to do? Drink some dressing to go with it?"

Sal pretended to gag. "Disgusting. I can't believe I'm dating you."

Larry chuckled and kissed Sal's temple. "I can't believe it either. Gotta be the luckiest guy ever, huh?"

Sal jokingly swatted Larry away. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get your shit unpacked." 

* * *

_hey_

_sal_

_u up ?_

_sally_

_saaaaalllyyyyyyy_

_yeah what_

_can u come in here_

_fckin_

_why_

_i'm tryina Sleep_

_please_

Sal sighed. He hauled himself out of bed, stumbling out of his room and opening Larry's door. "I already took my melatonin," he warned, looking blearily out into the room, "so 'm probably stayin' in here tonight." He sat down on the bed. "What's up?"

Larry pulled Sal into his arms, burying his face into his small shoulders. He shook ever so slightly.

"Lar?"

Larry didn't say anything. He simply held Sal a little tighter.

"You okay?"

A small whine came from his parted lips.

"Lar-Bear, c'mon. You can talk to me." He squirmed, turning so he could face his boyfriend, and tucked a loose strand of his dark brown hair behind his ear before wiping away a few tears with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"I don' wanna talk about it," Larry mumbled. He sniffled and wiped his eyes on his forearm. "I jus' wanna hold you."

"Hey, that's okay." Sal planted a gentle kiss on Larry's forehead. "I'm here, okay? You can always talk to me."

Larry nodded. "Thanks, Sal."

Sal hummed. He leaned into Larry's chest, just listening to his heartbeat as it began to slow to its usual rhythm.

Larry held him there, still shivering, though not from cold. He couldn't help but wonder if Sal had gone through this, too; the pain, not only in what remained of his leg (or, for Sal, his face), but also simmering in his chest. The dull ache of anger and regret with a cold, hard pit at the center comprised of nothing but _fear_. He wore it all so well now. He was a grown man pursuing his passion for music, living with three of his best friends, doing well in all of his classes . . .

And here was Larry "bitchass" Johnson, crying to himself in the middle of the fucking night over a fat load of _nothing._

"Fuckin' stupid," he muttered, then looked down at Sal. He squished his nose against the top of his head and shut his eyes tightly. "'m sorry."

"Not stupid," Sal replied drowsily.

Larry chuckled. "You're too good for me."

"Mmm." Sal leaned further into him.

The taller man shifted, bringing his boyfriend down into a more comfortable sleeping position, using him like a weighted blanket. He played with his blue hair absently. He smiled, though tears continued to fall. He yawned. His vision blurred. He closed his eyes. The nightmares let him be. 

* * *

“Ah, young misters Johnson and Fisher!” Mr. Addison greeted as the pair came into the apartment building. 

“Hey, Terrence.”

“What’s up, Mr. A.?”

“Oh, not much of anything, really. It’s been rather quiet since the two of you left." He shut his mailbox and restlessly ran his hands over the handles on the wheels of his chair. "I can’t say it isn’t a bit of a nice change, though," he laughed. “How’s life treating the two of you and young mister Morrison?”

“Pretty good,” Sal said. “He and Neil actually got engaged a couple weeks ago.”

“So they told me! Janis and Ray were thrilled, I heard.” He laughed. “Would either of you care for a cup of tea?”

“Nah, I think we’re good. Thanks though, man.”

“Don’t mention it, Larry. Is your leg giving you trouble?”

“Not really. Are yours?”

“If they are, I feel no pain.”

Sal laughed. “Take care, Terrence.”

Larry smiled as they stepped into the elevator. "Think he suspects anything?"

Sal shook his head. "Nah. He watched Todd and Neil traipse around through here for almost four years and didn't get the hint."

"Y'never know; maybe he learned from that."

"He was surprised when you told him what happened to your leg."

"I'm good at walking."

"You were wearing  _shorts_."

"Probably just too busy looking at my handsome face." He winked.

Sal laughed. "Okay, you tell yourself that."

"I will, thanks." 

The elevator dinged and the elevator doors opened.

"After you, Mister Fisher." Larry extended his arm.

"Why thank you, Mister Johnson," Sal hiked up the hem of his shirt as he stepped out into the basement. "How cordial of you."

"I don't think you're using that word right."

"It's an adjective. It's fine."

"Ah, yes. How very slimy of me."

Sal gave his boyfriend a quick punch on the arm, then knocked on the door to Lisa's apartment. The door opened within ten seconds.

"Oh, my boys!" She took them both my their shoulders and pulled them in for a tight hug. "I thought you two said you wouldn't be here for another hour? Dinner isn't ready yet."

"We know," Larry said. "We're not gonna ask to come over for dinner and force you to make it on your own."

Lisa tutted once, putting her hands on her son's cheeks and kissing his forehead. "You're such a good boy," she laughed. "Come in, c'mon. I'm making lasagna." 

"Ooh, I love your lasagna," Sal all but moaned, "I've missed your cooking, Lisa."

"Well, I've missed having the two of you around. Now wash those hands. If you two wanna get put to work, I'm gonna put you to work. Larry, you're on tomatoes. Sal, garlic."

"Yes, ma'am," Sal said with a smile, rolling up his sleeves as Larry turned on the kitchen tap.

"Sal, are-"

"It's  _fine_ , Lar. They're all old." He ran his soapy fingernails over the horizontal scars on his forearms. "See? Doesn't even hurt."

Larry sighed, pulling Sal's head towards him for a quick kiss. "Just making sure, baby."

"I know, I know." He stood on his tiptoes for a moment as he rinsed his hands. "Mask."

Larry chuckled and unclipped the prosthetic, placing it on the counter, and going in for a peck on the lips.

"Love you, Lar."

"You too, Sal."

Lisa giggled to herself. "You two are the cutest thing I've ever seen," she said softly.

"Mom-"

"Oh, be quiet. I'm allowed to gush." She ruffled her son's hair as he washed his hands. "You remind me of when Jim and I got together."

"Well, this Johnson's not gonna leave his spouse behind," Larry promised, taking the hand towel from where Sal had left it.

The shorter man hesitated. "Spouse?"

"Well- I just mean-"

"Is there something you wanna ask me, big guy?"

Larry groaned, twisting the towel around itself and snapping it at Sal's hips. "You cheeky little-!"

Sal rushed behind Lisa, pulling a few cloves of garlic from the refrigerator. "Larry loves me!" He teased with a grin.

"And what are you gonna do about it, nerd?"

"Well, I'm definitely not gonna leave you, either." He kissed Larry's cheek as he went over to the counter and pulled a knife and small cutting board from the drawer.

Lisa smiled to herself, absently stabbing at a pot of meat with a wooden spoon. "So I guess I know why you two wanted to come over now, hm?"

Larry paused. He smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Aww, shit-"

Sal laughed. "He's a flirting machine with no off button," he explained. "He had this whole thing prepared, but I guess that's out the window now."

"It's fine, Sal. He did the same thing when he came out to me."

"Mom!"

"Hang on, I haven't heard this one before."

"You were  _there_ , Sal!"

"Yeah, but not in the room."

"I asked him what you guys wanted for dinner-"

"Mom, please-"

"-and he said 'dick,' just, immediately. I was completely thrown off." She laughed at the memory. "The look on his face when he realized! He must have hidden in the bathroom for ten minutes."

Larry blushed, fighting in vain to keep the smile off his face. "I thought you were gonna be mad or something!"

"I had to manually unlock the door to check on him — oh, he was  _crying_  — said something about how he'd worked for three weeks on a letter explaining it all to me-"

Sal laughed along with Lisa. Eventually, he turned to Larry, who had folded his arms and was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. "Dude, my dad only found out I'm bi because he found my porn stash."

"He  _what_?"

"Oh, he told me about that!" Lisa snorted. "You two are a couple pieces of work, aren't 'cha?"

"Held together with paperclips and tape," Sal agreed. "Shit, my hands are shaking too much for this. Lisa-?"

"I'm already on it. Sal, you mix the egg, cheese, and parsley, okay?"

"You got it."

"Don't spill too much, Mr. Depth Perception."

"Oh, bite me, y'fuckin' pogo stick."

Lisa cooed at them both. "It's like you were made for each other."

"Mom . . ."


End file.
